villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Elliot
Elliot is a minor character of World Walker and the main character in Soul Thief. He's a young adult with the tainted blood of Judas, the traitor of Christ. Origins Elliot was from a family in poverty. His father was Jewish, his mother a Deist. They rarely managed to get enough money for food, clothes and school, but they managed to get what they needed. Elliot was raised Jewish like his father, but he just wouldn't conform. It's not that he didn't believe in God...it was more of a wonder, why let his father, who was so loyal to Him, suffer poverty. He eventually (believed) got the answer when something bad happened in school. He was just thirteen at the time, when a student barged into his class, gun in hand. The young man shot and killed the teacher, and injured several students. Elliot somehow managed to run away from the classroom, the gunman on his tail, firing at him, the man managed to shoot his leg, causing Elliot to fall. The gunman managed to catch up with him and was about to pull the trigger, when Elliot grabbed his ankle, causing the young man to slip. It became a battle to get the gun. But ultimately, it wasn't the gun that took a life. Elliot grabbed a pen from his pocket and stabbed the man's hand, and then his shoulder. He was about to stab his shoulder again, but the man was foolish and moved in a way that caused the pen to go through his jugular, and bleed out. A red light went over Elliot's eyes. From that he saw his entire bloodline flash in his mind...eventually ending on Judas Iscariot, the man who betrayed Jesus. When the police were at the scene, Elliot was gone. It all made sense, God was punishing him and his family for having Judas' blood in their veins. It was such a shocking revelation, he couldn't bare being around humans. Having seeing Judas, and experience (what he thought was) God ignoring his family's cries of help, and that someone could feel so horrid that he'd had to kill others, Elliot abandoned faith in humanity...to an extent. Elliot slipped from view for months until one day, the missing posters vanished and his face was in the obituaries. The world at large think he's dead, buried six feet under or rotting under a tree, cold and alone, he's 17 now...and he's got a body count. He feels that he was damned from birth, so he feels it would make sense to bring the men and woman who actually deserve it down to Hell with him... Appearence and Personality Elliot has black hair and unusually pale skin and black colored eyes. He maninly wears a grey shirt and blue jeans, and dark sneakers. And for one reason or another he speaks in a light British accent. Elliot has an overall pessemistic personality, seeing mainly the flaws in humanity and mainly ignoring the good man has caused. He beleives that God has turned His back him since he was a desendent of Judas, and in some ways lost his morality. No one is innocent in his eyes, the only way you're a victim to him is if you're pinned to a wall, and being threatened. But he still has some faith in humanity, he gives credit to heroes where it is due, such as with a few individuals who fought him before. Powers and Abilites *Soul Absorbtion: Having the cursed blood of Judas, it enables him to absorb the souls of those he kills, and gains their powers, abilities, skills, and knowledge and houses them until death *Intellegent: Even before learning of his powers, Elliot was an intellegent young man, though not towards prodigy levels. Elliot is capable of formulating plans and toying with his enemies. *Underworld Knowledge: After learning of his bloodline, Elliot has since studied of criminals and other villains. *Qayin Detection: To be seen Stolen Powers and Abilities/Extra Effects *Extended Life: Since he's absorbing souls, the source of human life, his lifespan increases with every kill. *Enhanced Intellect: Elliot also gains the intellect of the person he has absorbed, added to his own. *Enhanced Underworld Knowlege: A sub-power of enhanced intellect, as his knowledge of the criminals and villains increase as he steals the knowledge of them from his victims. *Electrokinesis: He was stolen the power of electrokinesis, allowing him to generate and manipulate electricity, from shooting out electric bolts to simply recharging electric devices. *Invisiblity: Elliot can become unseen from the human eye and some detecting equitment *Snake Limbs: Elliot can transform his arms into any snake he knows of, from pythons to an army of garden snakes. *Telekinesis: Elliot can manipulate matter and energy my his thought, and can use it for a variety of effects, either shooting a "telekinetic bullet" or even unraveling the dimensional barriers to dimension hop. *Umbrakinesis: Elliot can create, manipulate and shoot out darkness. *Psychokinesis: He can move matter and energy with mind power alone. *Pyrokinesis: Elliot can accelerate molecules and cause, generate and control fire. *Acid Generation: He can generate fluid or a sticky acid to eat through matter Weaknesses *No Unlimited Powers: Elliot can not become omnipotent, omniscient, immortal, or eternal. *No Deity Powers: Elliot can not take the powers of a deity if he kills one. *Can Not Kill Deities: Like most humans, he can't kill gods, unless he has a specially made weapon or have been endowed extra powers from higher forces. *Mortal: Despite his enhanced lifespan, Elliot is still a subject to death. *Limp: After getting shot in the leg, Elliot was given a limp, hindering his movement to some extent. *God's Power: God can cancel out his powers and reclaim souls of the dead, IE: ressurection or simply taking them. *Honor code: While less of a weakness then a trait, Elliot does have standards and regulations that prevent him from slaughtering everyone in sight and are often hard to understand unless you are as unstable as him. Themes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Minor Protagonists Category:Character Category:Psychopaths Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Living Characters Category:True Neutral